How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony
by ultrafreak128
Summary: Three months have passed since Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Green Death. Life in Berk became much more peaceful since then. When the duo return to the place where their friendship began, a figure emerges from the shadows that will change their lives.
1. The Viking and Draconian Histories

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Unfortunately, I never will.

Author Note: The Prologue will be in the form of a free verse crown cinquain (25 lines, 5 stanzas) The rest of the story will not be in this format. Instead, it will be in regular book reading format. Once again, I apologize for the lack of stanza separation. I will separate the stanzas with line breaks again.

Happy Reading to you, the fanfiction community! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Prologue-The Viking and Draconian Histories**

**

* * *

  
**

Three months ago,

In a distant past,

A raging war divided two great nations

One of the Vikings, noble and proud.

The other, of the Dragons, fierce and misunderstood.

* * *

Seven generations have plagued a civilization,

With destruction and fear.

A continuing struggle between

Man and beast,

That one unlikely hope will quell.

* * *

Through fear and compassion

One bond emerges.

A dragon born from the darkest night,

And the son of an ignorant chief

Will shed light to a people in the dark.

* * *

Through triumphs, failures,

And a realization of unmatched proportions,

A team of six and their dragons,

Their unlikely companions,

Have ended a tercentennial war.

* * *

Three months later at the place where it all began,

A figure emerges from the shadows, from a colony long thought gone.

Holding secrets and knowledge. They alone are the key to their colony's survival.

Through 500 years filled with secrecy and silence,

The Lost Colony will emerge once more.


	2. The Great Fire

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Unfortunately, I never will

Author Note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I have been extremely busy because of school and such. I will try hard to update sooner in the future.

Happy Reading to you the FanFiction Community! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Great Fire**

**

* * *

**

Three months have passed since the great battle. The sun shone through the dense forest surrounding the inlet at Raven Point where Hiccup and Toothless first met. The air was calm, and for once, the weather in Berk was calm. It was a peaceful time. The 300 year war against the dragons was over and the two colonies both learned to live together in harmony, well after some getting used to at least. In the inlet, on a branch hanging over a rocky ledge, was a single Night Fury sleeping peacefully. Toothless had moved here temporarily as Stoick refused to let him sleep indoors anymore after the rafters collapsed due to the dragon's weight. The lake in the middle of the inlet rippled calmly. Hiccup's dagger still lied on the rocky lake bottom, slowly rusting as time passed. In the forest, a boy, about 13-14 dressed in an emerald tunic, brown pants, and a fur vest walked alongside a girl about the same age holding her signature double-bladed battle ax. They were carrying a large basket of fish for Toothless.

On the way to the inlet, Hiccup expressed his concerns to Astrid. "I'm worried Astrid."

Astrid quickly asked "Why?"

"I'm worried that Toothless may be the last Night Fury. I mean, you were there at the nest. He was the only Night Fury there. I'm afraid that he could be all alone in the world. I may be the only family he has left." Hiccup said.

Astrid replied after a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry. I'm sure there are others. Night Furies may be rare, but I doubt Toothless is the only Night Fury left."

"I just can't help thinking." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Astrid both climbed down the rocks leading to the inlet. Toothless spotting the couple immediately jumped on top of Hiccup despite his knowledge of Hiccup's new disability.

The young dragon rider exclaimed, "Toothless! Get off! You know I still have a hard time getting up. Especially with this as my leg." Hiccup pointed to his prosthetic leg.

Toothless immediately got off Hiccup and sat down as he did when Hiccup first fed him the fish. And speaking of fish, Hiccup, assisted by Astrid, spilled the large basket of fish onto the grass.

"Don't worry buddy, I made sure there are no eels." Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless immediately dove for the pile as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. While quickly eating his way through the massive pile of fish, Toothless noticed the couple standing together just talking. Wanting to be a little mischievous, Toothless used his tail and softly nudged Hiccup into Astrid while snorting quietly.

Hiccup began to speak to Astrid, "I guess he's starting to like the fact that we are a couple."

"I guess he is isn't he?" Astrid said gently right before she began to kiss him. After what seemed like a week, they both broke the kiss to breathe.

"I...well…uh…we've been together for how long now? Three months?" Hiccup said, stuttering as he spoke.

"Yeah, about three months." Astrid said.

"Well, I want to give you something." Hiccup slowly stepped behind Astrid and pulled out a small necklace with a fair sized gem as a centerpiece, and carefully placed it around her neck.

Astrid gently placed her hand on her chest, where the shining gem was, and turned around to face Hiccup. Without saying a single word, she quickly wrapped her hands around Hiccup as he did the same.

Hiccup was in heaven. Ever since he was 10, he had liked Astrid, but because he was too afraid, he never talked to her. And to think, just three months ago, they barely even talked. Three months ago, Hiccup was the worst viking Berk had seen. Three months ago, all he wanted was to be accepted by his father, and the only way to do that was to kill a dragon. Everything he ever wanted was granted in a short three months.

The couple soon engaged in a long, deep kiss. However, as Astrid opened her right eye, she immediately broke the kiss and just stared into the sky in the direction of Berk.

Thick, black smoke was billowing high into the sky, and its only possible source was Berk. The smoke was so thick, it nearly blackened the sky.

Toothless, seeing the smoke as well abandoned his meal as the couple quickly mounted the Night Fury who was already ready to fly. Toothless took off at a near blinding speed, flying toward the village of Berk. As they neared the village, they soon saw the source of the smoke. The village, the entire village was engulfed by a harsh inferno. Every home, every building, every shop was on fire.

Meanwhile, back at the inlet, a dark figure emerged from behind a cluster of trees, tired, hungry, and injured. As it staggered to the edge of the cliff, it tumbled down the rough, rocky face and came to a stop 15 feet short of the meal Toothless had left behind. Willing to eat anything at this point, the figure crawled slowly to the pile of raw fish and began to eat, before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

_**Author Notes Section**_

What? A double cliffhanger? Yeah, I know. I'm just evil like that. Guess you will have to find out who (or what) that figure is and what will happen to Berk in the next chapter!

**Please help me improve anyway possible by reviewing or messaging!**

I will see you all next time. Until then, this is Ultrafreak128 signing off...


	3. The Ancient City

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Unfortunately, I never will

Author Note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I know it has been a while, but I assure you, I will not abandon this story. It is summer so I will be able to update more. In addition to that, because I kept you all waiting for so long, I have expanded this chapter to four times its intended length. Hopefully because I did that, you won't get mad at me as much for not updating sooner.

Happy Reading to you the FanFiction Community! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Ancient City**

* * *

The sky was a deep red, almost as if blood had covered the sky. Smoke rose from the village, and made a dark and ominous cloud in the sky that seemed to be staring at us. As we neared the village, I saw that every house, every building, everything was being consumed by a blazing fire that enveloped the entire village. I averted my eyes quickly as I saw my own home on fire. Astrid behind me had her eyes closed the entire time we were flying over the village. I soon heard my name being screamed from the ground below. Gobber was inside the blacksmith's shop screaming at the top of his lungs. We quickly descended to rescue him from the flames and collapsing building. As we touched down, Toothless grabbed a thick piece of unburned wood, and rammed it through one of the walls of the shop. Gobber quickly ran out of the weakened building and ran to us. As the flames began to close in on us, we took to the skies with Gobber in tow.

Soaring into the sky, all four of us saw the burning village from the skies. Knowing that all of Berk will be homeless for a while felt so much like life during the war with the dragons. It was a simple cycle: we build the buildings and then the dragons burn them down. We rebuild and the cycle repeats. It was very annoying to experience that over 20 times in life.

I turned to Gobber and spoke, "Gobber, do you know where everyone is?"

"No, Hiccup, I don't. I heard screams and that's it."

I didn't speak after that. We continued toward the sea in an effort to find everyone. As we got near, I could see everyone in and around the unharmed Dragon Arena. All the villagers were in a sort of disarray. We descended toward the web of steel chain which comprised the roof of the arena to deliver Gobber to safety.

Meanwhile, at the cove, a figure was sleeping on the ground. It was a dragon that was almost a mirror image of Toothless himself, except that this dragon was a female. Light amethyst colored eyes replaced the deep green eyes Toothless possessed. Long ears, longer than the ones Toothless had, lay flat against her scaly neck. A long, deep gash ran across her shoulder and wing, rendering her unable to fly. She soon awoke, and began to feebly stand up. After a short while, she stood up and began to slowly walk to the lake. She carefully spread her wings and attempted to fly, but soon realized she couldn't, as the pain from her wound was too great to even attempt flying. She was stranded here, as Toothless was three months ago.

Injuries plagued the island, both at the cove, and at the Dragon Arena, where the villagers were. As we descended, I saw hundreds of vikings lying on the ground, injured. All of the injured villagers were being treated for their wounds, most of which were burns. We landed near Stoick, who told us the story of the recent and still blazing fire.

"Hiccup, I was wondering where you were." Stoick said, "You were lucky to have left. I don't know how, but a little while ago a fire broke out in the village. No one knows where it came from, but the fire spread quickly. In a short while, the entire village was in flames. We couldn't stop it, so we left and took refuge here. Many of the villagers were caught off guard and suffered burns. But the elder worries me a little; she seems to have come down with an illness. I'm glad you came. Our healers say that the only way she can be cured is through an herb that only grows in the distant Northern Mountain Range. There, lives another elder who fled the village 60 years ago to escape the war. I need you, Astrid, Toothless, and the others to go there and see the elder so we can get the herb our healers require. It's about a one full day's trip there and back if you are flying so you will leave in the morning. In the mean time, I need you three to come with me. We are going to the village."

The sun was dying, its last rays losing its grip of the horizon. Soon it was night and the full moon and the stars lighted the sky. Hiccup was walking to the village. Astrid was on his left, Toothless, on his right, and Stoick, in front of him. As they approached the village that once was, the only thing that greeted them there was the sound of freshly burnt wood, crackling in the night air, and a faint red glow that emanated from the piles of burnt wood that were once houses. As the group entered the village, they all realized that the village was in the worst shape they had ever seen it in. Even aftermaths of dragon raids were not this bad. The vikings could only do what they have done for over 300 years, rebuild whatever was destroyed. Stoick went ahead a bit and walked over to a very specific spot, the center of the entire village. He walked around the spot many times, feeling the ground as if he was looking for something. I soon asked what he was doing.

"Uhh dad, what are you doing?"

"Hiccup, I am looking for something I haven't used or seen in many years."

He stopped as a rusty metal ring rose from the ground. He lifted it, and a door opened, one I had never seen before.

"All of you come here. I have something to show you."

We approached the hole in the ground and descended down a short wooden staircase and soon were in a small underground room filled with supplies and weapons. Axes, hammers, and maces lined the walls. Preserved food sat in barrels that were on the far end of the room.

"Dad, what is this place?"

"This son is or was our emergency supply chamber. I had it built before you were born. We were to use it in case our war with the dragons took a turn for the worst. Luckily it didn't though. Astrid, can you come here please?"

Astrid slowly walked over to Stoick, who handed her an old, double-bladed battle axe which he took off the wall. On it was a name, carved into the rusting steel "Halvard Hofferson".

"This was your father's axe. He was a great warrior. As you know, he disappeared in battle before you were born, and he was never found. Every time we went into battle together, he always told me to give this to his child when he died. I've decided that you should receive this now Astrid. Your father would have been proud."

Astrid had no expression, as if she was trying to hold back all the emotions that were rushing through her. She didn't speak; she only walked back to my side, slowly.

"Here son, you will need these." Stoick said as he gave me a box of supplies, "I need you all to depart at dawn, so be ready. Oh, I almost forgot. In the middle of the island, between here and the Northern Mountains, there is an abandoned 500 year old city. It is said that a curse was placed on it when it was abandoned long ago. Be very careful there. It was where many vikings disappeared, including your father." He said as he pointed at Astrid, "Ok, we better go back to the arena. You three need rest for tomorrow."

The stars were dimmer than they usually were. They were not shining regularly, as if the sky was crying. The million eyes of light in the sky joined us in sadness. I looked up at them silently while lying on the cold grass. Fire softly lit the sky, giving it a soft crimson glow. Torches surrounded the arena where the villagers were. They slept under the steel mesh of chain that hung over the roof of the arena. It was silent. The ocean waves broke over the cliff and they brought a calming feeling that soon took over. Sleep hit me soon as the waves continued their song. Toothless was at the edge of the cliff, lying down, facing the sea and staring into the night sky as Hiccup had done. He knew he wasn't the last. Despite what everyone had said, he knew he wasn't alone.

Trees cast their dark shadows over the cove. The Night Fury looked up at the moon with words echoing in her head. She had to fulfill a duty and she would even, if she lost her life, for in the process, she would save countless more.

A deep fog thick enough to be felt blanketed the island, from the dragon arena, all the way to the distant cove to the east. Hiccup woke to the sound of metal grinding as he saw Astrid sitting on a rock sharpening the ax given to her by Stoick while looking out to the foggy sea. Hiccup quickly sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. A shadow of a viking turning out to be Gobber could be seen walking towards the couple. They turned and faced him as he spoke.

"Aye, it's warm for this time of year!"

"Warm?" They both said.

"Hey, you two have been alive long enough to know that there should be enough snow on the ground to cover the whole village at this time of year. Ever since the dragons made their home here, it's gotten warmer. Anyway, Hiccup, your father is looking for you, but before you go him he wants you to get all of the other riders and their dragons and meet him at the stone stage."

With that, the couple departed to gather the dragon riders. When the group was assembled, they left to meet Stoick.

"Oh, finally you're all here. I hope you're ready to leave."

"We are Dad." Hiccup said feebly.

"Good. Now I want all of you to be careful flying there especially near the city. Do not stop there for any reason. Do you all understand that?" Stoick said forcefully.

The group all agreed except for Ruffnut and Snoutlout who both scoffed at the supposed "danger" Stoick warned them about.

"Go now. We need you back soon." Stoick commanded.

The group mounted their dragons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, their Zippleback, Fishlegs his Gronckle, Snoutlout, his Monstrous Nightmare, Astrid, her Nadder, and of course, Hiccup riding Toothless. He clicked his prosthetic into place and motioned to Astrid. She yelled for the group to leave and they took off with high spirits into the sky for the Northern Mountains.

-Five Hours Later-

The sun was burning bright in the sky, its rays bringing an unnatural heat to the island. On the horizon rested the Northern Mountain Range, towering over the island's dense forests. Coming in to view was a white wall made of pure marble rising amidst the lofty trees surrounding a city built into the middle of the forest. It was three times the size of Berk and in the center of the city, a massive obelisk rose above a temple. As the group approached the city, Fishlegs could barely control himself.

"There it is!" Fishlegs exclaimed, "The ancient city. I've heard about this place from the elder. She said it was abandoned 500 years ago and many of the vikings sent to explore the city never returned."

"Yeah, yeah, we know Fishlegs, its old and nobody lives there. I don't see what Stoick meant. There's nothing dangerous about this place." Snoutlout said confidently.

"Hey, Ruffnut maybe we can drop you off here and you could live here." Tuffnut said.

"Or I could kick you off this dragon right now." Ruffnut said retaliating.

The two began to lose control of their dragon as they attempted to hit each other with the clubs they wielded.

"Guys wait, Hold on a sec." Hiccup said.

Toothless cried out in to the sky as all the dragons began to descend toward the city. No matter how much each of them struggled, they could not ascend. The ground came closer and closer until they all hit the ground. The group looked in awe at the immense wall before them.

"Well I guess we're stranded on the ground then" Astrid said, "Let's go through the city. It's the only way we can even hope to reach the mountains before nightfall."

"Wait. What about what my dad said? We can't go in there." Hiccup replied.

"Yes we can Hiccup! I don't care what your dad said there's nothing here! This place has been abandoned for 500 years and there's nothing inside that's going to kill us." Snoutlout said angrily.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Snoutlout!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of your worrying about the city, you too Fishlegs."

Fishlegs just looked up as he heard his name, not paying attention to the argument taking place.

"Hiccup" Astrid interrupted, "Your father needs us to be back by tomorrow, and without our dragons able to fly we have no other option."

"Fine, as much as I don't want to, you're right and we have to go."

The group trudged into the city along with their exhausted dragons. At first sight, the city was beautiful. Everything was made of pure white marble, from the buildings to the road laid out below their feet. The forest had begun to reclaim its land as vines and roots where everywhere, emerging from the white floor and the pillars supporting the massive buildings. It was dead silent everywhere in the city. Only the footsteps of the group could be heard.

They walked towards the other gate at the Northern end of the city they had seen as they were flying. Snoutlout looked at Hiccup with his head held high as if to mock his fears about this place. Each of them walked cautiously except for Snoutlout as if something was about to happen. As they passed an abandoned house, they could see that there were still possessions still inside a sign that the people living there left in a hurry. House after house they would see the same picture, items strewn across the floor left in the building. As they passed each of the houses the group walked closer and closer together almost to protect one another. After about 2 hours of walking, everyone had reached the city center. A perfect circle formed in the center of the city with small roads branching off from this one central point. And in the heart of the esplanade, an immense temple which also served as the city palace stood proudly. A giant obelisk rose from the top of the dome covered in strange symbols no one in the group had ever seen. They all climbed the steps that circled the entirety of the temple. At that moment, Toothless' eyes immediately reverted to his cat-like state, cautious and fully alert.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup said wondering.

All the other dragons suddenly began behaving erratically in an attempt to warn their riders. Astrid looked toward the Southern Gate where they had entered.

"Guys, look." Astrid said in a fearful voice.

No one was paying attention as they tried to calm their dragons.

"Guys," Astrid reiterated, "Look!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the Southern Gate. They saw a dense fog rapidly advancing toward the temple, and them. As they looked, Toothless cried out as if to snap them out of their daze. The group noticed the danger and immediately mounted their still flightless dragons and directed them to run as fast as they could to the Northern Gate.

"Come on guys, let's go, now." Hiccup said to the group.

The already exhausted dragons ran as fast as they could towards the Northern Gate. Astrid's Nadder took the lead with Toothless, Snoutlout's Monstrous Nightmare, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Zippleback trailing slightly behind. However, Fishleg's Gronckle with its stubby legs was far behind the others.

"Hold on everyone, I'll be right back." Astrid said looking at Hiccup.

She ran towards Fishlegs in an effort to save him from the advancing fog. She pulled Fishlegs onto her dragon and in a moment of quick thinking, she asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut to trail behind to help.

"Guys, I need you to get behind Fishleg's Gronckle and use one of your dragon's heads to trail low across the ground."

"Why!" The twins asked.

"I need you to push Fishleg's Gronckle with one of your dragon's necks."

"You do it!" Each of the twins said to the other.

"Why should I do it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because I said so." Ruffnut replied.

"No!" Tuffnut responded.

"You two are useless!" Astrid interrupted, "Hiccup! I need you back here!"

With a simple nod, Hiccup joined her.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, "Never mind. I got it."

Hiccup pulled up next to the Gronckle in distress and threw a rope from Toothless' saddle over its back. He asked Toothless to pull the rope under the Gronckle with his tail which he did with relative ease. Toothless gave the rope to his rider and he latched it on to a ring affixed to the saddle. The fog was gaining on them, as this was happening; it had already reached Toothless' tail. Hiccup ordered Toothless to catch up to the others and he ran as fast as he could alongside Astrid. They soon joined the others whose dragons were still running albeit slower than before who were nearing the Northern Gate. They all ran out of the city into the forest beyond the gateway. As they left, the fog dissipated as if it knew the outsiders were gone.

"What was that?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't know Tuffnut," Hiccup replied, "But I am not going back in there."

"I don't think anyone's going back in there" Astrid added.

The dragons were exhausted and as the group realized this, they stopped and rested just beyond the city walls. They were in a dense forest even denser than the forests surrounding Berk and the cove at Raven point. However, the group rested in a clearing along the road that led into the city. Astrid walked around the clearing and soon found an old leather-bound book deep in the brush. Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked along the road that led out of the city and soon came across another clearing, much larger than the clearing the group was resting at. In the ground, Ruffnut found an old rusted sword half buried in the ground. She looked up and saw a spear, then a piece of armor, then another, then another strewn across the ground was all manner of weapons and armor, remnants of an ancient battle.

"Uhh, Ruffnut, come here."

"Yeah, what did you want?"

After he saw the remnants of the battle, he found himself running back to the clearing where the group was.

"Hiccup, Astrid, everyone, I found something." Ruffnut said.

"What?" Hiccup replied.

"It's hard to explain, just come with me."

The dragons, quick to recover quickly leapt up and joined their riders in going to the battlefield.

As the group discovered the battlefield, they could not speak; they simply gazed upon the horrible sight.

"Everyone, I found a book and it says something about this battle."

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well it's a journal," Astrid said to everyone.

She began to read the journal entry about the battle.

Journal Entry

Sólmánuður Fjórði

(The Fourth Day of the Month of the Sun)

I am happy to say that the war is almost over. We have driven back the enemy back to their stronghold beyond the mountains to the North on the Northern shore of the island. I will be home soon. I will see you soon my love, very soon. Victory is near. I hope to be home before the birth of our child. Our city will finally be at peace and this infernal war will soon be over. I hope to see you soon.

Journal Entry

Sólmánuður Átjándi

(The Eighteenth Day of the Month of the Sun)

The enemy has ambushed our camp in the night. I can hear screams emanating from nearby. I am sorry my love. Please continue on without me. Promise me that. Tell our child that I love them. Someone is coming. I am sorry for everything. I'm so-

* * *

Everyone at the battlefield did not speak. They simply looked at the ground blankly. Even Toothless seemed to be filled with grief. Astrid who was still clutching the book closed it slowly and broke a tear. Hiccup saw his shadow on the ground growing faint. The sun was setting. They had to leave.

"Everyone, the sun is setting. We still have to make it to the mountains." Hiccup said.

No one spoke. They just mounted their dragons and disappeared into the cloudy skies with the mountains in view.

* * *

_**Author Notes Section**_

Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

**Please Review! They help me improve and lets me know people are reading this story.**

Also, if anyone would like to betaread for this story and upcoming chapters please notify me through message or review.

I will see you all next time. Until then, this is Ultrafreak128 signing off.


	4. The Northern Mountains

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Unfortunately, I never will

Author Note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I have been extremely busy because of school and such. I will try hard to update sooner in the future. This story is back from hiatus. I hope to never put this story on hold any longer.

Happy Reading to you the FanFiction Community! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Northern Mountains**

* * *

The deep red sky stood as a reminder of the devastating fire. As the sun lowered and came ever closer to touching the Western horizon. Night was approaching fast, and the delay in the Ancient City did nothing to help them reach the mountains sooner. At the rate they were going, they would reach the Northern Mountains just after nightfall. And so they flew. Astrid was reading through the old journal she found at the battlefield in the clearing just beyond the Ancient City's Northern gate. She opened to the first page.

Journal Entry

Einmánuður Ellifti

(The Eleventh Day of the Last Month of Winter)

Our camp is filled with familiar faces. Most however are filled with sadness. We are all unwilling to fight in this wretched war that has cursed our village. We have all been torn from our families, but more importantly, I have been torn from you. My stay here will be short. I will be home soon. Do not worry for me.

Astrid, riding with Hiccup on Toothless began to slowly fall asleep, tired from the day, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he piloted the flying dragon. The Northern Mountains were growing taller and taller as they neared their destination.

-Three Hours Later-

The sun dipped below the Western horizon, slowly changing the colors of the sky from a rich yellow, to a shallow orange, then to a deep purple until night once again ruled the sky. The untarnished heavens seemed to be looking down at the island with millions of flickering lights. A crescent moon illuminated the night, shining down upon the island with its faint, ghostly glow. From the air, the island's forests looked peaceful and quiet, completely secluded from any disturbances, both human and dragon. In front of the group, the Northern Mountains towered into the night sky creating an impassible obstacle between the silent forests and the island's Northern shore where the enemy stronghold once stood. Up ahead, a small fragment of light flickered in the distance. It seemed to stand on top of one of the wooded mountain peaks. It was in the center of a small clearing, and it illuminated a small wooden house, a house that belonged to the elder that fled the village 60 years ago.

"Finally", said Hiccup, half awake. He signaled to the rest of the group and woke up Astrid who had fallen asleep in the skies. The group descended to inspect the house that Stoick had said belonged to the elder that had left the village.

Behind us, the forest was clear, and in the distance, I could see a faint, eerie, light that flickered in the distance. Astrid walked up behind me and said, "That's home. I don't know why, but from here, it doesn't feel like it. It feels different."

I responded, "I know what you mean." I looked at the village a little longer, and a little closer to us, a city lay, in the deathly silence of the island. I can't explain what happened next, but I could have sworn that I saw a tiny light appear and dissipate within the city.

We all turned and faced the house. It lay in a circle that seemed to be cut out of the dense vegetation. The house itself was plain, two windows, both shining with light on both sides of an arch shaped door.

I approached the house carefully, as if it was going to attack. It seemed to stare at us. Snotlout, always trying to be the brave one, walked in front of me and opened the door. We all walked in, leaving our dragons outside. The house on the inside seemed even more eerie than on the outside. The walls were filled with countless old books, tattered scrolls, and a map of Berk that seemed to be fading away with age. To the left was a large cauldron hanging over a dancing fire. Inside it was a sort of lumpy brown colored liquid that none of us have ever seen in our lives. Our only guess was that it was food, nothing more. Stairs climbed the left wall of the house, similar to the stairs in my house. The whole room was silent, only the soft crackling of the fire could be heard along with the creaking of the floorboards underneath six Vikings' feet. There was no one here.

"Great, we came all this way to see a library." said Ruffnut.

"Hold on a second," I said, "There's a door there."

I turned out to be right. Almost the entire back wall was a sliding door. As we opened it, we all saw the clearest Northern sky any of us had seen in our lives. Above the balcony that stretched out beyond the house were millions of flickering lights in the sky, in the silence of the night. In front of us, we heard creaking. It was an old rocking chair, with a person sitting on it. Astrid and Ruffnut approached her.

"Hello?" They both said, almost in unison.

The person in the rocking chair stood up and turned around. She was short with white hair, holding a walking stick. Her eyes were a light gray. She looked like Gothi. She walked with energy toward us, while Astrid and Ruffnut followed. Soon, she stood in the center of a circle created by us. Then she spoke in a voice surprisingly filled with energy.

"So you're the dragon riders of Berk I've heard so much about. Well, I've been expecting you."

I spoke in question, "Uhh, excuse me, who are you?"

Tuffnut followed, "How do you know who we are?"

Then Fishlegs, to me, "How does she know we were coming? I've always been afraid of the elders. They scare me."

"Well, I'm sorry for not introducing myself; I am Gudby, twin sister of Gothi. Also, you'd be surprised, news travels fast, even here, in the middle of the Northern Mountains," She responded.

"Wait; hold on a second," Snotlout intruded, "If you're Gothi's sister, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well child that is a long story. 60 years ago, the war between the Vikings and the Dragons was quite fierce. It was so horrible, that my parents and I decided to leave the village to escape the war after my sister was thought to be dead. We soon settled here, but then we found out that Gothi was okay. Apparently, she was in a yearlong coma. My parents went to get her and bring her here, but they disappeared on the way to the village, so Gothi has lived there for the past 60 years, and I lived here."

I responded, "Then why did you stay?"

"I stayed because I found this," She said, pointing to the stone at the end of the necklace she was wearing.

Astrid spoke, "What is it?"

"That too, is a long story. It began not long after I had received word that my parents had disappeared. I became extremely depressed. My whole family was gone. I wandered into the forest one day, when I ran into a small colony of dragons. To my surprise they didn't attack, they didn't run, they didn't fight. They didn't notice me, but I found comfort with them, as if they were my new family. Eventually, we learned to live in harmony with one another. As the weeks passed, I stumbled across a stone shrine deep within the forest. I thought nothing of it, until I found another nearby the following day, then another, then another. There were seven of them scattered throughout the forest. I went up to one of the shrines, and on it lay strange markings all around, and in the center of it, resting on top was a stone. As I lay my eyes on it, I saw the most beautiful stone I had seen in my life. It was perfectly round and smooth, with two colors intertwining, almost fighting for the surface of the stone. A deep, sapphire blue, and a blood, ruby red lay in the stone. I examined them all, seven in total, seven exact copies of the same stone, resting on the seven shrines. However, as I looked at the shrine itself more closely, I saw that the markings were different. I had given up trying to decipher them long ago."

"So you stayed to try and find the purpose of the stones and she shrines?" I said confusingly.

"No, I stayed because I found their purpose. You see, as I was so young then, I was too curious for my own good. I picked up one of the stones, and almost immediately, I started hearing voices, in the distance. They were very faint. I started to follow, until I reached the colony of dragons. At that point, I had already found a partner dragon. We seemed to bond almost immediately after meeting. I called him Zenith. As I entered the clearing that housed part of the colony Zenith ran over, and I began to hear the voice again. To my surprise, the voice I heard was Zenith's, clear as day, strong, the voice I had expected a dragon to have. The stone gives the power to speak to dragons."

"Wait, hold up. You're saying this stone you found in the forest let's you talk to dragons?" Snotlout said pretentiously, "That's impossible."

"You don't believe me?" Gudby said almost angrily, "Go inside. I gathered the other six stones. They are hanging on the wall."

"Humph, fine."

Snotlout grabbed the six stones, each hanging by a string like a necklace, and handed one to each of us. We put them on.

"So, I don't hear any voices."

"Wait, child." Gudby said, "I need to call him."

"Him?" said Fishlegs.

Gudby spoke in a louder tone, "Zenith! I need you here a moment!"

Just then we heard a large gust of wind coming our way. It howled in the night. Then, the next thing I saw, was a dragon landing in front of us on the balcony floor. For a second, I thought I saw Toothless, and then I looked at him a little closer. He looked almost exactly the same, except for his eyes, and his scales. His eyes burned crimson red, and his grey scales reflected the moon. He was a Night Fury, and in that moment, I felt relieved. I knew Toothless wasn't the last.

I heard a deep voice then. It was Zenith talking.

"Gudby, why have you called, is there something wrong?"

"No Zenith, nothing's wrong. I just needed to show our guests something."

Out of the blue, Toothless and the other dragons landed there in front of us, creating a barrier between Zenith and the rest of us. I knew what Toothless was doing, he was protecting us. However, I moved to the side, and I saw Toothless' eyes turn into its more docile form. I wondered why, until I saw Zenith's eyes do the same. They had met before. They walked toward each other, slowly. As they neared each other, they both blew a soft flame. They were identical in appearance, a purple-blue fire that lingered for a moment before disappearing.

Zenith began to speak.

"It's good to see you again…Son."

To be Continued...

Will Continue in Chapter 4 - The Northern Mountains Part II: The Cries of the Past

* * *

_**Author Notes Section**_

Well, it certainly is good to be back from a story hiatus. Since then, A lot of new info has been discovered about the movie, and it's characters, courteously provided by the How To Train Your Dragon Trivia Track Version on the Blu-Ray Disc.

We now know that...

The Elder in Berk is called "Gothi"

The Main Hall in Berk is called "Meade Hall"

And the Inlet at Raven Point is called "The Cove"

The name "Gudby" comes from the Viking word for Priest. The other Viking word for Priest? "Gothi". Interesting no?

Small clarification about when Zenith and Toothless blow small flames. I had thought that this would be a way for dragons to identify themselves, and family members within their lineage, Like a fingerprint, or a signature. All dragon dynasties would have different flames that they could identify. This pattern of flame is passed down paternally through the family line. Just thought it would be an interesting addition.

Also, please tell me what you think about the talking with dragons part. Approve? Disapprove? Improvements?

_**Please Review! They help me improve, and motivate me to write.**_

If you would like to betaread for this story, please don't hesitate to ask.

Until then, this is Ultrafreak128, Signing off. See you in Chapter 4!


	5. The Cries of the Past

**How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost Colony**

Disclaimer: I don't own "How to Train Your Dragon". Unfortunately, I never will.

Author Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been busy because of school, and also, this was the hardest chapter for me to write, for reasons I will explain at the end of the chapter. Also, I will be adding vignettes (quotes) at the beginning of each chapter from now on to serve for symbolic reasons.

**Important: **Listening music has been added to the chapter. The numbers in the center correspond to the playlist below. Please play the song given by the Youtube link, as it is specialized to fit with the chapter, and may vary from other versions of the song. Note, I am not endorsing or advertising in anyway by providing these links to music. I just think they will enhance your reading experience with some music. Unfortunately, The FanFiction Community does not allow me to post links, so I posted the end of the youtube link in the parentheses. Simply type in the first part of the youtube url, the copy and paste what's in the parentheses! (Example "y o u t u b e. c o m (Insert what's inside the parentheses below, here)") Please give it a try! I worked hard to find these music pieces!

Chapter 4 Background Music Playlist

1. "Shadowland (Instrumental Version)" - Lion King The Musical ( /watch?v=qFExw6T8fhc )

2. "The Dragon Book" - John Powell - How To Train Your Dragon Soundtrack ( /watch?v=H8l0slVNkqk )

3. "Song For Sienna" - Brian Crain ( /watch?v=l6CkkKXPf10 )

Happy Reading to you, the FanFiction Community, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Northern Mountains Part II: **

**The Cries of the Past**

_"Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."_

_-Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

**_Playlist Song 1 - Shadowland (Instrumental Version) ( /watch?v=qFExw6T8fhc )_**

I could see the fires in front of me as they swirled and fused into colors I have never seen before. Beautifully they stayed there in a perfect orb, hovering in the air at the center of all of us. Then, it rose into the air, growing thinner and dimmer as the threads of the fire faded into nothing, ascending into the sky, warming the air around it until that too, faded into nothing, as if the fire's life had slipped away.

Zenith spoke, "It's good to see you again…Son."

"Son?" I said in disbelief, "You're Toothless' father?"

"I am. Though I have not seen him in many years. You see, the last time I saw him, was long ago, long before any of you were born, even Gudby. But that was a different time…"

-120 Years Ago-

Journal Entry

_Sólmánuður __Fjórtandi_

(The Fourteenth Day of the Month of the Sun)

It is peaceful now. The war is over. We are close to home. Tomorrow we cross the foothills. From there, three days more and I will be home. The world seems to have stopped. It seems so unreal. As I write this, the soldiers outside are smiling, something I never thought I would see. The dragons are flying peacefully. Everything is right now. Everything is as it should be. I have to go now. Something spectacular is happening outside…

"Torval, hurry! You'll be late!" hearing the call for him, he closed the journal and stepped outside his tent.

The soldiers gathered around an unlit fire pit, at the center of their camp. They were standing in a circle, illuminated by the moonlight above. At the pit's center, a small stone shrine made for a ritual. They took their helmets off and bowed, as a section of the circle parted. Walking into the center was Zenith, carrying with him, attached to his back, one of the soldier's satchels. As he reached the center, Zenith stopped in front of the fire. Torval reached for the satchel, and opened it, carefully. Inside, protected by grass and cloth, was an egg, black as the night sky, gleaming in the moonlight. It was heavy, and as large as his head, but with dignity and care, he placed it in the shrine, and then stepped back, only to bring out a slip of parchment and speak the words written upon it, following the customs set upon him as the rider of a dragon who will become a father.

"Here we gather, for this dragon, born by fire, in the night.

To it we offer, the fire of his father, burning bright,

So that it may take hold in you, to possess his fire, and its light."

The soldiers bowed their heads. Zenith walked to the shrine, and breathed a soft violet flame. The wood surrounding the fire lit, and encompassed it. Slowly, the egg began to crack; a fissure emerged from its peak, expanding throughout its entire surface, leading to more and more splits, until it broke. A section broke off, and then another, and another, until emerging from the darkness of the shrine was a head, small, and innocent, staring at the moonlight. It retreated its eyes, blinded by the sight of the moon. It soon turned its face to his father, who gleamed with excitement. Hardly able to control his emotions, Zenith picked his son up from the pile of egg casings in the shrine, and placed him on his back.

Zenith spoke, "My son, though your mother is no longer here, we will be, all of us, to care for you, and protect you."

Torval listened to Zenith speak, clutching a blue and red stone in his hands. He walked over to his dragon, and looked at the hatchling dragon on its back, smiled, as the hatchling did nothing but give a confused glare, then turn it's attention back to his father.

Journal Entry

_Sólmánuður __Sjautándi_

(The Seventeenth Day of the Month of the Sun)

The stars are gleaming tonight. The moon stares down at me, harshly, with its crimson red color, almost as if it is trying to tell me something. Tomorrow we push for home, just over the foothills, but for now, I must rest. The naming ritual for Zenith's son takes place at dawn, and I must be there, for both of them.

_**Playlist Song 2 - The Dragon Book ( /watch?v=H8l0slVNkqk )**_

__Just then, two figures emerged from the shadow of the forests into a clearing nearby.

"Commander, we've finished the survey of the camp." One man said.

"And?"

"They are all asleep, nothing unusual with the soldiers, but we did manage to find something else of interest," Said the other.

"You two have better not be wasting my time…"

"We aren't sir, it's just that we've seen evidence of a naming ritual."

"Ahh, so they have a new dragon… Well, that is interesting. It could be a valuable asset," He turned to the scouts, "Prepare the dragons and the troops. The dragons will secure the skies, while we ambush them from the ground. We attack when the moon reaches its peak. Oh, and make sure we have that dragon alive!"

"Yes sir." The two scouts said in unison.

The forest lay in absolute silence. The red moon lit the trees and the ground, only to be occasionally shrouded by passing clouds. A gentle breeze swept its way across the camp, causing the multitude of fires surrounding it to dance. The trees began to sway, gently. Everything was still. Just then, a scream echoed throughout the camp, then a horn, signaling for help.

The soldiers frantically woke from their sleep, groggy, and not nearly prepared for an attack. Torval did not fight. He stayed in his tent with Zenith protecting the hatchling. Quickly, he fumbled for his journal, only to write his last words, to write all he could before the soldiers reached him. But he did not write, he did not think, his impulse at that moment was clear.

"Zenith, run! Take your son, and run for the Crescent Moon Mountains to the East, there, you'll find a shrine, hidden in the cliffs. Hide there until I meet you." He had to protect them, somehow.

"But, Torval…"

"Just go! You don't have time! I promise I'll see you two soon." With that, he saw Zenith fly away, for the last time.

-Present Day-

**_Playlist Song 3 - Song for Sienna ( /watch?v=l6CkkKXPf10 )_**

Zenith stopped speaking.

"What happened next?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't make it to the mountains," Zenith said in disappointment, "I barely made it out of the camp. After we had taken off, a dragon hit me with a fireball, and I went crashing down. When I awoke, you were gone," he said motioning to Toothless, "I never knew what happened to you…."

"I ran," Toothless said, interrupting, "I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. By the time I stopped, they had stopped following me. I was too scared to return to the camp. I couldn't understand then, I was too young.

"I had been running for days, still afraid that they would find me, but no matter how tired or hungry I got, I kept going, not knowing what direction, nor where it would lead me. After a week, I stumbled across a battlefield. Dragons were flying everywhere, fires lit the skies, and screams blanketed the ground. I could see Vikings everywhere, fighting, fighting us. Though I was young, I knew that this was not right. However, it was not what you saw when you were growing up," he said, pointing to the group, "Amidst the struggle, I was saved by another dragon, who took me to their nest. Years passed, and I fought for survival in the only home I knew. In time, I had lost hope of ever returning. By the time I had met you, Hiccup, I was a different dragon. But you showed me something I had not seen in over 100 years. You cared for me, gave me the power to fly again, and most of all, you reminded me of what my real home was like. For that, I am grateful."

Hiccup approached his dragon, placing his hand on his head, softly. Though he did not speak, everyone knew that Hiccup was thankful too. Astrid, looking for the perfect opportunity to speak, turned and faced Hiccup and Toothless, and then she faced Gudby.

"Gudby, we need to tell you the real reason we're here." Upon hearing this, Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the group turned to face Astrid and listened.

"Your twin sister…she isn't well. Our healers sent us out here to find a cure, and they said that you would have it. It's an herb, one that only grows here. We have no description of what it looks…"

"I have it right here!" she said, cutting off Astrid mid-sentence, "Don't worry too much about my sister. She may be old, but she has a lot of life in her. Me and her, we're quite the energetic duo, she just hid it a lot better than I did."

"She's hiding it?" Snoutlout said, under his breath with a chuckle, to Fishlegs.

"And she's always getting sick. In fact, we once sent a whole team of Vikings to retrieve and stockpile this herb in the village because she got sick so much. Here," Gudby said, handing the herb, encased in a jar, to Astrid, "Take this to my sister, she'll be up and walking before you know it!"

"Thanks…" Astrid said, confused by Gudby's enthusiasm.

"Oh, and when she's better, tell her she still owes me for that time she lost to me in that game of knucklebones we played as children! It's been over 60 years now!"

"Alright." Astrid said with enthusiasm.

"Well umm, we better be going now," Hiccup interrupted, "We don't want your sister getting anymore sick."

"Oh, alright. Tell her I said hello." Gudby said, a little irritated.

Zenith and Toothless breathed their fire again, to bid farewell. With that, the group mounted their dragons, and disappeared into the starry skies, their journey halfway complete.

Zenith spoke again, to Gudby, "Do you remember when we were like that, young, full of life, ready for adventure?"

Gudby replied, "It was a long time ago Zenith. The friends we knew have passed on."

Zenith turned to her, "Do you think they'll find it?"

Gudby answered, "Oh yes, I'm sure, I can see it in their eyes. And when they do, they'll be back, and they'll soon realize their true destinies, as we did in the past."

* * *

**_Author Notes Section_**

Well this is the hardest chapter I had ever had to write so far. Why? Backstory. I had to redefine and recreate Zenith and Toothless' pasts, along with the unknown soldier who wrote in the journal, Torval. I also had to think of the hatching ritual, which took a lot of time. But though this was the hardest chapter for me to write, it was the most fun, as it gave me (and hopefully you) answers about the lives of the Dragons before you knew them as you did in the film.

Also, I promise to bring back the figure stranded in Raven Point, trust me, they will return to the story in time... All good things to those who wait.

Also, I added listening music, I hope you realized... I wanted an opportunity to further immerse people in my stories, and this was the answer! Please give me feedback as to if I should continue this or not!

Also, I added vignettes, or quotes before chapters, I wanted to add some symbolic background to the chapter in a subtle way, and this was it. It doesn't mean much at first, but look at it again after reading the chapter, and you'll get it.

_**Additional Information**_

Knucklebones is an ancient game similar to the game of jacks. A player throws a stone into the air, and quickly grabs a number of stones on the ground, before catching the stone in the air, again. Alternatively, it can also be played in a fashion where a player throws a number of stones into the air with one hand, only to catch them again with the back of that same hand. In both variations, the player with the most stones caught, wins.

Well, after plenty of backstory additions, I would like some feedback, so...

_**Please Review! They help me improve and motivate me to write!**_

**_Until next time, this is Ultrafreak128, signing off. See you in chapter 5!_**


End file.
